transformertitans_animatedfandomcom-20200214-history
Titans Tower
The Titans Tower is the Teen Titans' base of operations, built by the Titans. It is located on an island in the Jump City bay. Each Titan has his or her own room. Its Main Ops room also serves triple-duty as a living room and kitchen. It also has training facilities both inside and outside, as well as a gym, for the Titans to stay in shape. A similar version is built for the Titans East, but it has been built on the side of a cliff, not on an island, near the coast of Steel City. In Transformer Titans Animated: Trouble in Tokyo, the Tower's location is revealed to be near California (possibly near San Francisco, the comic book counterpart's current location). Rooms *'Living/Main Ops Room' (has the flat panel computer displays, kitchen, refrigerator, TV, and power storage of the tower, and also houses the Tower's main computer and communication suites. One wall is made entirely of glass from floor to ceiling, allowing the Titans to look out over the bay and Jump City) *'Entryway '(with couches and chairs along a narrow hallway; seen in Final Exam ''and ''Can I Keep Him?) *One confirmed Bathroom'' ''(pink shower curtain and bath rugs suggest this is possibly the girls' preferred bathroom, although it is a unisex restroom judging by the sign on the door) *'Robin's Room '(queen-sized bed with blue sheets, bookcase and filing cabinets, has a spartan, dojo-sort of feel to it -- not much decoration and lots of white walls and brown woods and cupboards) *'Raven's Room' (dimly lit, filled with mystical artifacts and sculptures, a trunk, and a ton of books, circular bed in the center of her room with ornate headboard and purple-blue sheets) *'Cyborg's Room' (has a System Recharger for Cyborg's artificial systems, a personal computer, TV, and other electronic gear, has a wall of photographs and a display case full of trophies, sleeps on a computer table) *'Beast Boy's Room' (has a bunk bed with purple sheets, a ton of junk and trash, VERY messy room) *'Gym' (seen in Overdrive, Divide and Conquer, Sisters and Only Human) *'Starfire's Room' (very clean and neat, girly kind of atmosphere, circular-shaped bed with pink sheets and matching curtains) *'Terra's Room' (large, open room with an outdoor-nighttime theme painted onto the walls and ceiling, currently not occupied) *'Basement' (used for storage, very dark) *'Roof '(contains a basketball court where the Titans shoot hoops; a favorite place of reflection for the Titans as well) *the Sick Bay/ Infirmary '(curtain between to sick beds, dark room with a wide window seen in the episode Haunted) *the '''Evidence Room '(filled with all the types of weapons, evidence, and gear they picked up from their enemies, such as Slade or Control Freak) *T-Ship Rocket Launch Shaft/T-Sub Docking Bay Room''' *'Garage '(houses Cyborg's T-Car and Robin's R-Cycle) *'Game Room' (Cyborg built it in Overdrive) *'Laundry Room' (Starfire is seen washing Beast Boy's underwear in this room. The episode for this scene is in Transformation.) Gallery Others Who Inhabited the Tower *Team Prime (occasionally) *Terra (before she betrayed the Teen Titans) *Control Freak (for about at least half an hour in For Real) *Mammoth, Gizmo, and Jinx (captured it in ''Final Exam'') *Mother Mae-Eye (took it over in ''Mother Mae-Eye'') *Silkie (starting after ''Date with Destiny'' but before ''Can I Keep Him?'', and permanently later on) *Titans East (came to watch the city when the Teen Titans were off battling the Brotherhood of Evil) *All Titans and Honorary Titans (such as Hot Spot, Kid Flash, and Red Star at the end of Titans Together for at least a couple of minutes) *Killowat (prior to Transformer Titans Go! issue #48 Wrong Place Wrong Time) Notes & Trivia Category:Locations Category:Earth locations Category:Jump City locations